


Welcome to the Mom Squad

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita is a single mom who needs no man, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Save these dorks, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: Everyone knows that Suga is team mom. It's also pretty clear that Ennoshita is next mom-in-line. It's time to pick the member who will follow after Ennoshita. (Or, Suga and Ennoshita begin to teach Yamaguchi what it means to be a team mom.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Nicole (Hi gay mom!) and I were texting and thought up this whole senario so I promised I'd write her something! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Haikyuu!!

The Karasuno team had decided to hang out in the park together over the weekend. "Team bonding," as Daichi called it. Yamaguchi watched as some of his team mates ran around, laughing with each other. He smiled at the scene as Suga and Ennoshita sat next to him. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi. Why aren't you going off to play with everyone else?" Suga asked, tilting his head. 

Yamaguchi gave him a small smile. "I'd rather watch from here, in case someone needs something." 

Ennoshita grinned at Suga. "Spoken like a true mom." 

"W-What?" Yamaguchi stuttered slightly. "I don't quite understand..." 

Suga grinned. "Well, as current Team Mom, I chose Ennoshita to take the position after me-" 

"- And as Mom-in-Line, I'm choosing you to be Team Mom after me!" Ennoshita concluded. 

Yamaguchi blinked. "M-Me? But why? It's not like I'm very influential..." 

Suga's mouth gaped. "Really? That's not how I see it. Hinata seems attatched, and Kageyama is fond of you, as much as he tries to hide that under his cold exterior. And let's face it, Tsukishima would probably take a bullet for you."

"I-I wouldn't go that far..." 

"Ah, young love." Ennoshita looked up at the sky, "How I wish I still was able to have those romantic days..." 

Suga slapped him lightly up the head. "Stop griping about being single. We're here for a reason." He looked to Yamaguchi. "Okay, so imagine everyone's comfort level as a birds nest." 

"A crows nest, if you'd like." Ennoshita added. 

Suga nodded in agreement. "Yes, a crows nest. Eventually, birds have to leave the nest, right?" Yamaguchi nodded. "Yamaguchi, just shove Hinata and Kageyama out of the tree." 

"I... What?!" 

"Do it," Ennoshita spoke, interrupting Yamaguchi quickly, "we promise, it'll work. They have to learn how to fly eventually." 

"W-Wouldn't pushing them out of the nest get them hurt?" Yamaguchi fussed slightly. 

"Nah, I've thrown Tanaka out at least eleven times, and he's perfectly fine!" 

The three looked over when they heard Tanaka's loud voice calling them. He and Noya were throwing Hinata up in the air and catching him, Kageyama watching from the swings he was sitting on laughing with mirth. 

"Ennoshita, define your version of 'fine,'" Yamaguchi said quietly. 

"Trust us! It makes them stronger in the end. I mean, eventually I had to throw Asahi out of the nest too." 

Yamaguchi stared. "And how did that go?" 

Suga smirked. "Oh, he clung to the branch like a koala and wouldn't come down until Daichi threatened to poke him with a stick. Worked like a charm." 

Ennoshita gave Suga a side glance. "Is this nest still a metaphor?" 

"Don't you ever wonder why Asahi-san is afraid of you?" Yamaguchi sighed, looking concerned. "Suga-san, you're kind of scary..." 

Ennoshita laughed. "You think he's scary now? Watch him when Daichi goes to easy on Asahi." 

Suga leaned back. "See, Daichi likes to pretend he's in charge. I let him believe that, as long as he does what he knows he should." 

"Again, you're pretty scary, Suga-san..." 

"He has to be," Ennoshita said lightly, patting Yamaguchi on the shoulder. "So do I. An you will have to learn to be scary too. For the sake of the kids, of course." 

"Ennoshita-san, does that mean you'll let Tanaka-san pretend he's in charge?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Oh, Hell no. I'm a single mom who can look after the kids perfectly fine on my own." Ennoshita barked out a laugh. "Plus, do you really think Tanaka could look after kids?" 

They all looked back over to where Tanaka and Noya were still throwing Hinata. 

"Ah... Maybe not..." Yamaguchi blinked. "I don't know if I'll ave to be a single mom too, though, since I have Tsukki-" 

He looked back, watching as Tsukki snickered and told them to throw Hinata higher. 

"-... On second thought..." 

Suga patted his shoulder. "He'll probably grow out of it. Daichi was kinda stupid like that too, as a first year." 

Daichi looked up from where he was sitting on the grass a little ways away from the bench. "SUGA, I HEARD THAT!" 

"You were meant to!" Suga sang-songed back. "Also, don't interrupt! We're having a conversation. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" 

Daichi pouted. "My mom probably loves you more than me..." 

"She probably loves me more than you because I feed you five out of seven times a week." Suga chided his whining. 

Yamaguchi watched the conversation like a tennis match. "Ennoshita-san, should we leave them be, or...?" 

Ennoshita shook his head. "Nah, observes, This is a result of years of training a Daichi." 

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering back and forth between the throwing of Hinata and Daichi getting scolded by Suga. As he thought it over more, he shrugged. Maybe being a future team mom wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
